supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars (U.S. season 6)
The sixth season of ''Dancing with the Stars'' premiered on March 17, 2008; the first results show was a double-elimination episode airing on March 25, 2008. The show followed the format of previous seasons, with 12 couples. On May 6, 2008 DWTS had a special two-hour edition to commemorate its 100th episode. Kristi Yamaguchi and her partner, Mark Ballas, won the competition. Kristi & Mark combined for four of the five perfect scores given out this season; she received three of them for her three Finals dances, giving her a perfect 90 out of 90. This season, along with the previous season, season 14 and season 15 are the only ones without a score under 15 or without a score under 5 given from any judge. Couples The contestants were announced during the season finale of Dance War: Bruno vs. Carrie Ann by season 2 contestants Lisa Rinna, Jerry Rice, and Kenny Mayne and all three did not return to season 15 but the winner did. The contestants were: *Marlee & Penn participated in Celebrity Apprentice. Marlee lost the show to John. Penn is returning but Marlee is not. *Three of the season's contestants are on the first season, and Kristi Yamaguchi is partnering Mark Ballas. Scoring chart :Red numbers indicate the couples with the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicate the couples with the highest score for each week. : indicates the couple (or couples) eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple was the last to be called safe (they may or may have not been in the bottom two). : indicates the first place couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. * Weeks 1 and 2: In a Dancing with the Stars first, the competition would eliminate the lowest scoring male and female celebrity. Priscilla Presley made a Dancing with the Stars record; she was the oldest female to compete on the show. On Week 1, Kristi Yamaguchi danced a Foxtrot and received a total score of . This was the highest first round in score in DWTS history. Monica Seles and Adam Carolla were the lowest scoring celebrities ( ). Monica Seles and Penn Jillette were eliminated. * Week 3: Kristi Yamaguchi still kept the "top-spot" with her Tango and received a score of . Because Steve Guttenberg's partner Anna became ill, her husband Jonathan Roberts helped to teach Steve the Tango. On the results show, Steve danced the Tango with Jonathan but was eliminated. * Week 4: Kristi Yamaguchi danced a Paso Doble that got a score of , placing her on the top spot again. Adam Carolla danced a Paso Doble on a unicycle and was chosen for the encore performance. He, along with his partner Julianne Hough were eliminated. This is the very first time that Julianne Hough was eliminated. * Week 5: Kristi Yamaguchi danced a Rumba that received a score of , again placing her in first place. Priscilla Presley danced a Rumba and was eliminated. * Week 6: Kristi & Mark's jive received the first perfect of the season. The country group dance was chosen as the encore for week 6. Marlee Matlin was eliminated. * Week 7: Cristián de la Fuente injured his arm during his samba; the judges gave him scores based on his performance up to that point. After learning his scores, Cristián was sent to the hospital to have his arm checked; Tom Bergeron noted that the paramedics who examined Cristián felt he had suffered a muscle cramp. On the results show, Cristián revealed that he had ruptured a tendon in his left biceps muscle, an injury that will require surgery; nevertheless, he was able to continue performing. Jason & Edyta were asked to reprise their Quickstep for the encore. Like previous seasons, Jerry Rice, Kenny Mayne, and Len Goodman did segments for "Dance Center". For the first time all season, Kristi & Mark were not in first place, narrowly losing out to Jason & Edyta. Shannon Elizabeth was eliminated. (This marks the earliest that Derek Hough was ever eliminated to date.) * Week 8: Len Goodman announced on the Week 7 results show that each couple will be able to do one lift in each dance this week, so long as the lifts are keeping with the spirit of the dance. There was no encore from any of the dancers chosen by the judges. Cristián & Cheryl earned first place for the first time this season. Mario was eliminated. * Week 9: The contestants chose random dances from a hat. As well, the judges decided that no lifts were allowed in either of their dances in this week. Kristi and Mark were chosen to reprise their Tango for the encore performance. Marissa Jaret Winokur was eliminated in the semi-final. * Week 10: Kristi & Mark, Jason & Edyta, and Cristián & Cheryl made it to the final round. The three couples danced a group Cha-cha-cha, Freestyle, and a dance of their own choosing that was danced during the season. Cheryl Burke also made a Dancing with the Stars record: She has appeared 3 times in a finale. Jason & Edyta and Kristi & Mark scored for their dances. After being on 6 seasons, Edyta Śliwińska finally made it to the final for the first time. Cristián took third, Jason second, and Kristi Yamaguchi & Mark Ballas became the Champions of Dancing with the Stars season 6. Yamaguchi was the first female season winner since Kelly Monaco in season 1. As of now, Brooke Burke, Shawn Johnson, Nicole Scherzinger, and Jennifer Grey are champions after Yamaguchi and Monaco. Dance averages Category:Dancing with the Stars (U.S. TV series)